


Difference of Opinion

by limeybabyyy



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Was Bored When I Wrote This, not to mention how much I laughed at making this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: Ed has a sugar addiction and Kelly has to stop him before it's too late.
Kudos: 1





	Difference of Opinion

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write another song fic, using Difference of Opinion by Shane Alexander, which in my honest opinion, it is definitely an Ed and Kelly song, because of the lyrics themselves. 
> 
> Here’s the link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Px4ldN3a4JM
> 
> If you liked this one shot, feel free to give me kudos and reviews. Love you all!

Ed's POV

I keep hearing this little tune inside my head as I am doing my job, trying to focus on it. Even though it's hard to do paperwork, it's something I need to look over and see if my crew is qualified at what they are doing. As well as them being excelled in their positions. 

A difference of opinion's is what we've got now  
Don't look like it's ever gonna work out  
Been this way such a long, long time

I was getting very hungry so I synthesized a Snickers chocolate bar, which isn't healthy by all means, but I can't eat a yogurt or anything healthy without thinking about sugar. It's like I have a strange ass addiction to it, you know? 

There're shades of gray between wrong and right  
The sunset brings a flash of green light

Jesus Christ, this Snickers bar is so good! Why the hell did I never eat this shit as a child? I said to myself, devouring every single bit of the candy itself. I synthesized another piece of candy and it was a Willy Wonka one. The door chimed and it was Kelly. 

"Ed, what are you doing?" She asked. I stood there with a huge grin on my face, like a child going crazy for candy. 

"Eating candy." I smiled sheepishly. It was a Laffy Taffy in grape. 

"Edward Mercer, what would Claire say if she saw you eating this junk?" She tapped her foot, crossing her arms. 

"I dunno." I shrugged, laughing crazily and rubbing out of my office. 

And I, I'm tired of fightin' and I just want us to get right again

"Ed, wait up!" Kelly said, running after me. I was running like crazy after eating a Reese's cup. I was laughing and jumping like crazy. I ended up in the bridge and began running a lot there.

"Ed, what the hell are you doing?" Gordon asked me, surprised to see me like this. 

"Getting my exercise on! Try it, you'll love it!" I said very quickly.

"I think I'll pass." He shrugged. 

"Your loss. Hey, Bortus, you want some candy?" I offered him. 

"What's that?" He said, curious to know. 

"It's that stuff that gives you a strong kick!" I said rapidly. 

"I think I'll pass. It's making you act weird and I don't want to be responsible for what it'll do." He refused. I ran out of the bridge and began synthesizing Lucky Charms and ate it all entirely. 

A difference of opinion can burn so strong  
This tug of war goes on and on  
Been this way such a long, long time

I was feeling more hyper than I ever was and it was making me crazy as hell. Okay, one more piece of sugar. I said to myself, getting a Three Musketeers bar. I heard footsteps, so I quickly ran to my quarters and hid there. The door chimed and I tried to keep myself quiet. 

"Ed, I know you're in here. Come on out." It was Claire and I tiptoed.

"Hi." I grinned. 

"What's this about a sugar addiction I'm hearing about?" She asked softly. 

"What sugar addiction?" I didn't quite get what she was talking about. 

"What's that on your left hand?" She pointed. 

"Just an energy bar." I said and she took it out of my hand and crossed her arms, disapprovingly. 

"Why are you consuming this shit?" She said, angry at me. 

"I was hungry and I couldn't focus on my paperwork." I looked down sheepishly. 

"I'm taking you to sick bay this instant. You're not well right now and it's definitely showing." She pointed out. 

Only one thing gonna turn it around,  
one of us gonna have take to the higher ground

We made it to sick bay and I sat on the bed. Claire began scanning me and sighed in relief. "You're very lucky you didn't get serious health complications from that sugar you consumed. What do you have to say for yourself?" She told me. 

"I don't know." I frowned. I felt bad for how I acted today, but most importantly, I felt bad for my actions and how I managed to almost get diabetes just like that. "Claire, I'm so sorry for what I did today. I promise I won't do this again." I apologized, wiping my eyes. 

"You promise?" She said sternly. 

"Yes." I nodded.

"Okay. Get some rest." She recommended to me and I left sick bay, going to my quarters for a nap.

I, I'm tired of fightin' and I just want us to get right  
Now, if I, I said I was sorry – would you still recall the reason why?

I saw Kelly and she smiled at me. I didn't know what to say to her, other than just nothing. She placed her hand on my shoulder and greeted me. "Ed, are you alright?" She said. 

"I will be. Thanks for telling Claire about you know what." I hugged her, kissing her cheek and then going to my quarters. I made it there and fell asleep on the couch. 

It's a difference of opinion, just a difference of opinion  
And it's been this way such a long, long time

A difference of opinion, just a difference of opinion  
And it's been this way such a long, long time


End file.
